Morihei
, and no mere human will stand in the way of that.|Morihei on her ascent to }} is a former from that fought during the , known globally as the for her trademark violet hair and swift assassinations. During the war, her dormant was awakened by the revival of , spurring an existential shift in Morihei upon Kaguya's final sealing. After the war's conclusion, she would go on to defect from Kirigakure—alongside her lifelong comrade Mūkade—to continue her ancestor's goal of acquiring all the world's . Considered the foremost threat to peace by Oniwabanshū, her containment or destruction is currently the organization's highest priority. Background Early years Morihei was born to two unnamed shinobi at some point prior to the , belonging to the highest-ranking in the village; in actuality, these shinobi were long descended from the fabled —specifically from 's son —the progenitors of . Her parents would go on to be slaughtered by a squadron of in a skirmish related to the war effort. In the midst of the village's " " years, Morihei was instructed not to grieve their deaths, as those that did not survive were considered weak. This lesson and subsequent enrollment in the would be a key contributor to the young 's mindset in her later life, where she would go on to become an almost-emotionless machine designed to perform Kirigakure's ugliest missions. In order to graduate from the Academy, Morihei was forced to kill many of her classmates, proving her worth to the village. She quickly advanced through the , becoming a by the age of fourteen; immediately after this promotion, Morihei was offered a position in the , which she humbly accepted. Hunter-nin During her tenure as a hunter-nin, Morihei gained notoriety for her brutality and efficiency when completing missions—so much so she was deemed the Purple Demon by those that witnessed her terrifying might. It was at this time she would meet and befriend fellow hunter-nin Mūkade, who she was often partnered with on assignments. Though originally uninterested in pursuing even a surface-level friendship with the shinobi, Morihei eventually came around to Mūkade, due in part to his twisted idealism of changing the world in the vein of 's methods. At the time of 's declaration of , Morihei had undertaken over two hundred missions under the title of hunter-nin. Fourth Shinobi World War Upon entering the war, Morihei was assigned to the of the , her talents best utilized in short-to-mid-range combat. As the division forged ahead to the front lines, Morihei assisted in the battle against the and the previous generation of the ; a two-day confrontation, Morihei was one of the few able to continue fighting once the enemies were sealed and a portion of the had arrived to their location. Once these reinforcements were defeated, the Third Division met up with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to confront , Obito Uchiha, and the . When the was cast, Morihei became caught in its grips, initially dreaming of a world in which she was a ordinary civilian instead of the mercenary she had come to be. However, once was revived by , Morihei's body reacted to the event, changing her vision to one of her gathering the world's chakra and bending humanity to her desires. After Kaguya's defeat at the hands of and , the ancient princess' was imposed on her modern descendant, gifting Morihei with the knowledge of her heritage and abilities linked to the Ōtsutsuki clan. Post-war With the Infinite Tsukuyomi terminated, Morihei returned to Kirigakure as a distinguished ninja for her contribution to the war effort. In this time of celebration, Morihei secretly plotted to continue her ancestor's failed mission to regroup the world's chakra that had been "stolen" from her; this plan was to include an initial assassination of the , thereby broadcasting Morihei's newfound power to the . Voicing her plot to Mūkade, she soon realized it was unwise to announce an attack on humanity so early in. Finding his objective commentary useful, Morihei extended Mūkade an invitation to join her on her mission, which he accepted, seeing no reason not to defer to her might. On the suggestion of Mūkade, the duo's defection was a subtle affair. While on a routine assignment to retrieve a , they faked their deaths as if they had met their demise at the missing-nin's hand, leaving behind two cadavers under a caved-in structure to allow for optimal reaction by Kirigakure. From that point on, Morihei and Mūkade roamed throughout the shinobi world, quietly murdering and the chakra of the people they met during their travels. Soon enough, these serial deaths began to alarm the , calling a to discuss the increasing death toll. After a lengthy consideration, the Kage agreed to hand the investigation over to Oniwabanshū, who were to report directly to the Kage with any leads they may have had. With the organization aware of their activities, Morihei and Mūkade were forced to slow their progress, making more tactful decisions until they had amassed enough chakra to launch a full-on assault against the Five Great Shinobi Countries without needing to be apprehensive against retaliation. Personality For most of her life, Morihei was trained to be a killing machine. Growing up in the era of the " ," she was subject to intense and inhumane training, requiring her to compartmentalize her emotions to withstand the onslaught of death and destruction she was to witness as she continued down the road of . This would have a profound impact on the young kunoichi, who could no longer maintain substantial relationships with anyone—partially out of fear of them being ripped away from her, as well as conditioning to view interpersonal connection as trivial and a sign of weakness. Despite this aversion, Morihei is quite capable of understanding the bond between humans, able to mimic them as a way to manipulate others and further her own agendas. Her stunted emotional maturity has shown to make her motivations incredibly unpredictable; taking the most drastic of measures seemingly without reason, such as killing several fellow for looking at her the wrong way or "talking too much." After the release of her , Morihei underwent a transformation in personality alongside her unlocked abilities. Though still lacking any real emotion beyond lust, she soon felt to complete the mission had started—whether this was due to a newfound familial bond or simply a draw for more power is unknown to Morihei herself. From that point, she was single-minded in her actions, doing nothing that did not further her goal of harvesting the world's for herself. Much like her predecessor, Morihei is extraordinarily narcissistic, believing she is the only being worthy of possessing the chakra her bloodline distributed to humans a millennia ago. Because of this perceived superiority, she is often cruel and unflinching in her reasoning, justifying genocide should that be the best way to reclaim the "mishandled" chakra and become the sole wielder on the planet. Appearance Morihei is a woman of average height, with silver eyes, pale skin, ruby red lips, and deep violet hair that falls just below her shoulders; she typically wears her hair in some form of an up-do, allowing her bangs to frame her face. She is rather slender, but with an increased muscle tone from her time as a . Before her defection, Morihei wore a red with a white to match, as well as the standard uniform and during the . Upon leaving the village, she donned a blush pink and changed her hairstyle to better contrast her time as a human with her . Abilities A descendant of the near-omnipotent , Morihei is an extremely powerful kunoichi. Born under 's bloodline, she inherited his aggressiveness in battle and lust for further abilities, traits that were apparent long before the reveal of her ancestry. With particularly strong , Morihei is capable of performing in battle for extended periods of time, allowing her to wear down her opponents long before she breaks a sweat herself; similarly, she has a formidable threshold for pain or injury, making battle all the more difficult for the enemy. This fortitude is further enhanced as she amasses more chakra from her victims—the potential eventuality is that she will become near invincible should she absorb enough from the world's population. Though she often relies on during combat, Morihei is also sufficiently skilled in and , able to fight in close-quarters or employ illusions, respectively, should her previous attacks prove ineffective. Nature transformation Like many ninja, Morihei has an for techniques. Since her days, she has shown herself to be quite adept at , releasing high-level jutsu after minimal training; by the time of her defection, Morihei could easily deploy several , expel from her mouth, and shape it into without s or hint of exhaustion. In terms of supplemental techniques, she can to sense those in the surrounding area, as well as to either capture or drown if the need arises. Due to her use of and , it is presumed Morihei is capable of using , though this is unconfirmed. Kekkei mōra Upon the reappearance of , Morihei's were unlocked, transforming an already fearsome kunoichi into something of a deity. Because of the centuries of dilution in her bloodline, Morihei possesses only a fraction of the abilities have been shown to wield, though these powers are not to be dismissed when displayed. Through the use of her All-Killing Ash Bones, Morihei is capable of disintegrating opponents with one hit, while Yomotsu Hirakama allows her to instantaneously travel through the fabric of space; when used in conjunction, these techniques create an almost unbeatable situation for her enemies, no matter their rank or skillset. Since the addition of these abilities to her arsenal, Morihei often declines to use her other , making those techniques less powerful when employed. Other skills As a former —one of Kirigakure's most renowned at the time of her defection—Morihei is well-versed in many techniques the rank requires. From her time hunting , she is proficient in , often using to most efficiently carry out her attacks or to weaken them before the fatal blow. Beyond jutsu, Morihei is a skilled and has an acute knowledge of the human anatomy, allowing her to effectively strategize how to best apprehend or eliminate her opponent without haphazardly rushing into the situation. Stats Creation and conception Morihei was born out of a desire of the author's to create an antagonist for his main character on the wiki. Purposefully overpowered and ostensibly under-detailed, she is meant to be an example of a well-written and complex kunoichi who thrives because of—as well as beyond—her overbearing power. Due to her abilities, she is not to be used outside of the author's personal works unless requested. Beyond wiki matters, Morihei's creation was inspired by the author's interest in and how a successor could potentially work within the context of the canon. Trivia *Morihei's appearance is based on Akeginu from . *Morihei's name is derived from , a martial artist who created in the twentieth century. *If she had an entry in an official databook: **Morihei's hobby is collecting . **Morihei wishes to fight anyone that possesses chakra. **Morihei's favorite food is , while her least favorite is . **Morihei has completed 594 official missions in total: 57 D-rank, 101 C-rank, 126 B-rank, 183 A-rank, and 127 S-rank. **Morihei's favorite phrase is . *According to the author, Morihei's theme is "The Alien" by Geoff Barrow & Ben Salisbury. *Morihei and Mūkade both utilize a technique with "tiger" in the name. Quotes *(Morihei's ) "Mine." *(to Mūkade) "Remember that my affection for you only goes so far." References Category:Articles by Koukishi